


Open Secret

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fareeha and Jesse are siblings, Jesse and Hanzo need to stop getting busy in hallways, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Shameless ridiculous fluff, Sibling obliviousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo aren't doing as good a job as they think of hiding their relationship





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My secret Santa for Vassindi! Hope you like it!! Mistletoe and getting caught c:

Zenyatta had figured it out before anyone else. 

How could he not, after all, when Hanzo’s energy leveled out like a storm giving way whenever McCree entered a room? When Jesse’s eyes stopped darting around looking for enemies and settled on Hanzo instead? And when Hanzo wasn’t in the room, Jesse’s eyes were on the door to wait for him. He rested a little easier, settled more comfortably, stopped always sitting against the wall. Someone had his back now.  
They balanced each other out, their dissonance vibrating on such a level that it ceased to be heard when they were together, cancelled out to a peaceful silence.

So Zenyatta had known, had seen it the more they grew together and seen the larger emptiness it left when they were apart. He wasn’t sure when it had become official, or been acted on, but if he came into a room and they stepped apart as though they’d been caught at something, he did not comment. He could understand the desire for privacy.

So maybe he had interfered, a bit. When he sensed McCree and Hanzo at an especially energetic bit of harmony he’d steered away, directing Genji for runs into town or to another location. He’d been sure to divert his teammates attention when McCree’s eyes lingered a little too long on Hanzo or they exchanged looks that had been meant for more private spaces. 

Still, and perhaps because they’d grown more careless with Zenyatta protecting them, they couldn’t keep it a secret forever. 

The next one to figure it out was Ana.

Like Zenyatta, she was also too aware of the need for privacy to say anything. However, she was significantly less discreet, and her placing nondescript brown paper bags into Hanzo’s hands whenever she passed him in the hallway and winking didn’t go completely unnoticed. So when McCree and Hanzo both flushed and Hanzo thanked Ana somewhat awkwardly for the “gifts”, Fareeha put two and two together. 

She’d pulled Hanzo aside one day for a cup of tea in her quarters, told him not to break her brother’s heart or she’d break him, and then let it go. She did, however, have the room next to Jesse’s, and she’d taken to giving him some congratulatory slaps on the back in the mornings. 

He’d bought her a lovely set of sound cancelling headphones for her birthday. 

The room on the other side of McCree’s was Tracer’s, who’d been a lesbian in the military long enough to know not to advertise people sleeping over. But she made big breakfasts and quips about needing the extra energy that would have been much more subtle if Hanzo’s ears hadn’t gone scarlet. 

Jack and Hana had taken to watching the security cameras whenever the old war paranoia started to bother them, sitting in the security room and playing chess or cards as they surveyed the territory. They’d turned off the hallway cam outside McCree’s quarters, because they could handle themselves, and honestly, how many times was too many times?  
Winston had tried to complain about the security issue, and they’d played him back the Valentine’s day footage. He’d let it go. 

The engineers often talked while they worked, and once Reinhardt had wandered in to get his armor patched up, waxing philosophical about young love after seeing McCree wrap his serape around Hanzo’s shoulders one night on mission in Siberia, and the fond look Hanzo had given him, they all knew. Torbjorn muttered about professionalism while Mei enthusiastically defended them, and Junkrat and Satya had wandered in and had their own argument derailed by Mei jumping onto the table and extolling the virtues of love on the battlefield while waving the blaster she’d been working on enthusiastically enough that Bastion was taking cover under a table with Efi, Orisa standing over them with her shield loaded. 

Of course, once Mei knew, so did Zarya. And once Junkrat knew, so did Roadhog. 

Mercy, for her part, had been a doctor long enough to know. And Ana’s bags were exhaustive, but they seemed to get through the contents at an alarming rate. And she’d consulted Lucio, in a professional capacity, about what to have stocked for sexually active agents. It hadn’t been news to him either- whenever Hanzo was injured, he let McCree carry him back to the dropship. Most of the time, Hanzo would rather break his own leg over again walking himself then let anyone touch him. It wasn’t a difficult conclusion. 

So by Christmas, they’d all fallen into a sort of quiet understanding. McCree and Hanzo were still, supposedly, hiding it- everyone knew, and for the most part, they knew that everyone knew. 

So when they got caught under the mistletoe there was a nominal protest, followed by a few yells, and McCree gave in. With a grin, he tucked a finger under Hanzo’s jaw and pulled him up into a kiss that wasn’t particularly chaste. 

“It’s about time!” Lena yelled, laughing.

“Wait- what?”  
Every face in the room swiveled towards Genji, gaping at the couple. It took a moment for it to register, then Hanzo gave him a guilty grin.   
“Well-”  
“When did this happen???”  
McCree somehow looked even guiltier.   
“Um....’bout a year ago? Or so...”  
“YOU didn’t- WAIT-” Genji looked around at the expressions of amusement around him.  
“YOU ALL KNEW?”  
“Well yeah-”  
“AND NONE OF YOU TOLD ME?”

He looked accusingly at Hana, who shrugged.  
“We figured you knew.”  
“How would I have known??”  
“They weren’t particularly good at hiding it.” Satya quipped, gaze focused on her datapad.   
Genji made an indignant noise, and Zenyatta gave him a conciliatory pat on the shoulder.

“Sometimes we are blind to the habits of those closest to us, my student.”

“At least you haven’t had to listen to them gettin’ busy.” Quipped Lena, rolling her eyes. “Those are some nights of sleep I’m never getting back-”

Genji groaned.  
“Can I go back to not knowing, please?”

McCree chuckled, tucking Hanzo against his chest.  
“Nope! We get to be lovey in public now! Secret’s out.”

“Secret’s been out a while-”  
They fell into their normal arguing, everyone giving the couple grief, as Genji pouted away. Still, the atmosphere was light and easy. Just a family, arguing away their Christmas.

Hanzo, settling into Jesse’s chest, wondered why they’d bothered to hide it at all.  
After all, he had a family here now.


End file.
